For Your Lost Time
by Molly Renata
Summary: Oneshot Gesea fic. Read to find out!


For Your Lost Time: A Fanfic by Gyppy

Author's Notes: This fanfic is based not long after the worlds are reunited; there might be a little bit of AU, and of course OOCness.

Pairings: Genis/Presea (that pairing is soooooo cute)

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Namco. The only thing I own is my own dear name.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

It was a calm summer day in the seaside paradise of Altamira; it had been but a month since the two worlds were reunited into one, and everyone was still recovering from the damage done during the journey to bring them together.

However, two young-looking individuals had other thoughts.

Presea Combatir was one who looked like a young girl on the outside; however, she had been alive for 28 years, and for sixteen of those years, she had no heart, no soul, no memory... she was essentially just a shell living on with no real purpose. She was short, perhaps as little as four and a half feet tall, and she had long pink hair, which was tied back on either side. Her eyes were of a beautiful blue, and seemed now to be so full of life. At the base of her neck lay a Cruxis Crystal, which was supported by a Key Crest as its mount.

Genis Sage was a young half-elf boy; ever since he had met Presea, he had liked her, and thought of her as perhaps someone special in his life. He was also short, perhaps only slightly taller than Presea, and had silvery white hair that was long on either side, but short in the middle. His eyes seemed to be either blue or violet, seemingly shifting between the two colors as he changed mood. On his right hand there lay an Exsphere, mounted in its Key Crest rather peacefully.

Presea had been planning to work in Altamira; Genis had decided to come over to see if he could visit her, and perhaps tell her how he felt about her. Genis had sworn to protect her since the beginning of their time together, and he had kept that promise... however, the young axwoman refused to pay any sort of attention to him. He didn't like that at all.

As the mage was strolling across the beach, he came upon the pink-haired girl, who was sitting on the beach watching the waves (which seemed unusual, seeing as she paid very little attention to the water otherwise).

"Presea!" Genis called out, looking down at the girl intently. "I... I came to, uh, visit you..."

"Thank you," Presea responded, smiling. "It was very nice of you to travel all the way here just to see me."

"Ah, it was nothing," Genis said, sitting down next to Presea. "Say, if you wouldn't mind..."

"What?" Presea said curiously, tilting her head. Genis blushed.

"Uh, well..." the mage stuttered. "I... I... just wanted to t-tell you... I... l-like you..."

"You like me?" Presea said.

"Y-yeah," Genis replied. "I... really, really like you..."

"I cannot be with you," Presea said, her smile disappearing. "I am too old for you. I am twenty-eight years old, and you are twelve."

"You don't _look_ any older than me," Genis said, his stutter finally disappearing just in time. "As a matter of fact... I thought I could make up for your lost time. You know... be together with you..."

"Well, in that case..." Presea said, turning her head to Genis and smiling again. "I like you, too."

Genis blushed madly as Presea planted a light kiss on his cheek; he reached up to touch his face where she had kissed him.

"Th-thanks," he managed to stutter.

"We can make up for this lost time," Presea said, carefully pulling Genis toward her, and looking him right in the eye. "If that is what you so desire... we shall do it... together."

"Um... uh..." Genis stuttered, his face turning almost purple. "Y-you..."

"Yes, I know," Presea said. "That was not the main event."

One can imagine the shocked look on Genis' face as Presea gave him a full-fledged kiss on the lips; everyone else around began staring in utter amazement at the two, and Genis really did blush purple.

"Uh, w-we shouldn't be d-doing this..." the half-elf stuttered after breaking away. "Th-this isn't for l-little kids like m-me..."

"Do not worry about such trivial things as age," Presea said, pulling Genis close again. "For the longest time I have wished to tell you this... I love you, Genis."

"B-but... don't you think that..." Genis was cut off again as Presea pulled him into another kiss, this one deeper.

_This is so wrong,_ the young half-elf thought, but went along with the flow.

As they broke apart, he once again thought, _This is so wrong._ However, as an afterthought, he tacked on, _But it's with my Presea... and she's such a great kisser._

Both of them blushed at the same time, almost as if Presea had read Genis' thoughts.

_What am I doing?_ the pink-haired girl asked herself.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Hehe, just had to get that out of my system. I don't know why I think about things like this, bleh. Oh well, guess I'm just that type.


End file.
